


Maknaes on Top

by pandorasv13



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had known they weren’t quite together yet, I should’ve made a move way back then during my debut. Maybe then people would notice the little things, the sweet things, the wonderful things I would do for him, with him, around him.</p><p>Did no one see our stolen glances or whispers or inside jokes? Was the world blind to him and me? Was Ryeowook blind to us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I still remember that terrifying feeling – that first stage.

But then a slender hand slipped into mine as we stood in the shadows of the left wing. I jumped a little, embarrassed by the action. A giggle made me turn down and this time it was my heart that jumped.

His face was still full back then, sweet and young. There were no lines of aging or maturity yet, only the innocent wonder lingered. Large dark eyes tenderly comforted me as a small pair of lips parted to say, “You’re going to do great Kyuhyun!” which was quickly followed by a squeeze of our connected hands.

“A-Ah,” I stuttered out, chills rolling up my backside. They weren’t necessarily bad chills, but back then I probably would’ve said they were.

Or, more realistically, I would have said they were the initial signs of attraction.

Brotherly love? Maybe.

“Okay, we’re up next,” Leeteuk-hyung whispered excitedly, patting my butt before doing the same to all of the members.

Was that the beginning?

_“Next is Super Junior ‘U’!”_

Our fingers untangled and I caught his eye once more before storming my debut stage.

 

Six years later, I realized that I was unmovable in my emotions. It was and still is funny how things work out. At the start of it all I heard that he didn’t particularly care for me.

I should’ve known though. He was the youngest, the “maknae”. He was also Yesung’s favorite and Yesung was his favorite – a fact that only grew more prominent as the years passed us.

In the dormitory, I would always see them together, doing this or that, staying up late talking, feeding each other, reading together, going out together and so on. I wanted to go with them, but most of the time I just wanted to go with Ryeowook. Yesung could go hang out with other members.

Why did he always have to take Ryeowook? That was a question plaguing my mind for years until it was finally answered during our Super Show 2 Shanghai Encore. I was relaxing backstage before going on for the song, just like everyone else.

The only ones I couldn’t find were Ryeowook and Yesung, who, you guessed it, were together. I hadn’t meant to stumble upon them. They were rather secluded to be honest yet some great, cruel force out there wanted me to see the truth.

I walked around the halls once or twice, thanking tired staff members along the way and teasing tired Leeteuk-hyung when I saw him chugging a water bottle. He simply glared but then laughed and wiped his face with a white fan towel. “Are you gonna be alright for the encore, hyung?” I prompted, smirking.

“Oh hush,” he grumbled, quickly turning his attention to the ever-so handsome Appa-Kangin. I watched them get close and giggle together, exchanging touches here and there as if no one could see them. People who thought Kangin was straighter than straight were right. He was definitely straight, just he wasn’t straight when it came to Leeteuk-hyung. That’s how love works though right? You end up breaking all your moralistic tendencies because you want what you want.

Well, could we blame him though? Leeteuk-hyung was a pretty woman in that drag competition, you know…

I turned a corner but abruptly jerked back when I heard sniffling and whispering. That voice was one I could recognize in my sleep, and I did most of the time considering we shared a room a lot during Super Junior-M promotions.

“Ssh…Wookie,” Yesung murmured.

Unable to help myself, I peeked around the corner and immediately wished I hadn’t. Yesung was holding Ryeowook in place with their bodies practically flush in the dimly lit hallway. There was a light shining in from one of the dressing rooms, probably Yesung’s.

“No!” Ryeowook snapped miserably, his make-up smearing as he shook his head and struggled. “Since the day we met I’ve liked you, Yesung-hyung! I…I still like you but you don’t…y-you don’t like me right?” His shoulders started to shake, thin legs looking about ready to give out.

I couldn’t see Yesung’s expression at that time but I’m sure it was something very near maddening love. The words Ryeowook had uttered though were the only things running through my mind. I was fooling myself to think he actually, may have, developed feelings for me.

“You like girls…I saw you just now with those n-noonas,” Ryeowook cried but then he was silenced by a kiss.

My ability to look away had long since vanished. Instead, I stood there like an idiot staring at the man I was probably, most definitely in love with, have his feelings accepted by another man. Yeah, I couldn’t be dumber.

Yesung took a panting breath after a minute – fucking bastard – and then I saw him carefully run his fingers over Ryeowook’s wig. “I love you,” he mumbled pleadingly, “so don’t think anything of those girls. They aren’t for me. They’ll never be so long as you’re around.”

“H-Huh?” the cutest Eternal Maknae stammered.

“I want to be yours,” Yesung stated shakily, nervously, “…so can I?”

Then they were kissing again and I was turning away. It was sort of sad that the fans weren’t around to see the true coming of their stupidly beloved “Yewook”. It was even sadder though, that I had been beaten before even beginning.

If I had known they weren’t quite together yet, I should’ve made a move way back then during my debut. Maybe then people would notice the little things, the sweet things, the wonderful things I would do for him, with him, around him.

Did no one see our stolen glances or whispers or inside jokes? Was the world blind to him and me? Was Ryeowook blind to us?

I performed normally for the encore, eyes stubbornly focused on Yesung and Ryeowook’s all too long hug. They were clinging to one another far longer than any fanservice should’ve called for. The looks on their faces made it all obvious at least, to me it was obvious.  

That night I climbed into the van to go home and turned to see the new couple snuggling together in the back seat, their fingers probably laced together and their legs brushing.

“What’s up, Kyu?” Leeteuk-hyung questioned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

A smile managed to make it onto my face. He was my mom in Super Junior, as was he everyone’s mom. I hugged his arm like a child, leaning into him. “I’m sad, hyung,” I muttered, knowing I sounded like a brat, “Make me feel better.”

“Well, what’s bothering you first?” he chuckled, kissing the side of my head gently.

“I lost.”

“Starcraft?”

I scoffed at the pure notion. “Please, hyung, be serious.”

“Ah, sorry, well, does it have to do with a contest? Did you make another bet with Heechul? I told you all to stop playing his games,” Leeteuk scolded, “he always cheats and it’s getting worse every time his quirky little head stirs up a fresh idea—”

“—no, no, it’s not Heechul either,” I interrupted, wanting to hug my hyung tighter. “I…I’ll get over it. Don’t worry. I’m going to sleep for a few minutes.”

“….Okay, I’ll wake you up when we arrive,” he murmured, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me closer.

But I didn’t get over it. I’m still not over it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“You like Ryeowook?”

Fuck.

I smiled and chuckled. “What are you talking about Yesung?”

The older member wasn’t laughing though. He was dead serious and I had to gulp down whatever was lodged in my throat. Yesung crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. We were in my hotel room after a day of promotions for K.R.Y.

“I saw the way you were looking at him today and it’s not the first time.”

“It’s just skinship,” I dismissed with a shrug, “I know you guys are dating. Why would I like someone who’s taken?”

Yesung’s eyes stayed impassive but I could tell he was getting annoyed. “Maybe you think that he’ll choose you over me eventually? That’s the very least I could expect from the ‘Evil Maknae’ after all.”

Normally that nickname would make me smile but in that context I could only feel a pang of hurt. That turned into anger quickly enough. Who was he to accuse me of being any less than a good person? Did he seriously think I was low enough to act on my feelings?

“Think a little Kyuhyun,” Yesung sighed, “just tell the truth so we don’t have to play this weird guessing game anymore.”

I stared at him for a long moment. Why did it matter if I confessed what I felt? Would it change anything? Well, there was only one way to find out. “Fine. I like Ryeowook. Happy?”

“Why would that make me happy?” he retorted, irritation lighting his gaze. Shit. “But I’m glad you finally said it. Now I can tell you to straight out that it’s useless.”

“Excuse me?”

Yesung pushed away from the wall, reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder. A great urge to shake him off overcame me but I suppressed it. “Kyu, you’re like a little brother to me. I don’t want you to be hurt by continuing this little crush of yours.” The annoyance was beginning to fade from his manner and I almost believed his sympathetic speech.

“It’s not a crush, _hyung_ ,” I rolled my eyes, removing his hand as politely as I could, which wasn’t very polite might I add. “Ryeowook and I have—”

“—no you don’t.”

I gaped for a second, unable to fathom how he could have so much confidence in their relationship. Was it _that_ strong?

“You and Ryeowook have nothing when compared to Ryeowook and me,” Yesung stated blatantly with a shake of his head. “From the moment we met we’ve been attracted to one another. Maybe if you had been there at the beginning he would’ve been yours…but you weren’t there. You’re too late, Kyu.” He didn’t attempt to offer me a comforting hand, just turned slightly towards the door. “Just give up before you’re hurt. He’s nice but he knows how important I am in his life.”

“I already told you I wasn’t going to do anything!” I snapped, pride taking over. In that moment it didn’t matter to me whether or not Ryeowook actually _would_ someday love me. All that I cared about was saving some face and stopping Yesung from using that pitying tone. It was really starting to piss me off. “How many times do I have to say that? Do you want me to prove it or something?” I laughed bitterly, glaring at his backside.

Yesung stopped, tilted his head back and nodded, “Yeah. Stop flirting with him. Stop all of that nonsensical whispering and touching. It makes me sick every time I see it.” He grabbed the door handle and turned it.

“Fine,” I shot back, focused on beating him at his own game. Little did I know how much I would regret saying that.

“You’re not lying?” he prompted skeptically. “You’re not going to get possessive?”

“No.”

“Not even when I kiss him and hug him?”

“No.”

“Not even when you know where I’m going to sleep tonight?”

I clenched my hands. “…No.”

“Not even when you know who—”

“Just shut up and get out,” I cut in, hearing venom in every word, “I already said I won’t so stop freaking out. He’s yours. I get it already.”

Yesung smiled softly, moving past the threshold, “Good.” Then the door shut and I slumped onto the bed. Why the _fuck_ had I just agreed to hell on earth?

 

A year passed without me doing anything. I stayed away from touching and whispering no matter how much Ryeowook came by to tell me something funny or interesting. It was difficult, nearly impossible, but I managed somehow.

All of that hard work went to hell after a No Other performance during 2010. Unfortunately, I had been placed next to Ryeowook and right behind Yesung. What could be worse? There was no chance to move around as the other side of the stage was occupied by other bands and the rest of Super Junior was perfectly lined already.

Then it happened. I knew it would happen eventually. It was just a matter of time.

A sweet slender hand touched my shoulder but I ignored it. I could feel his eyes glued to me but I did my best to listen to what was going on around me. That wasn’t working at all. I just wanted to turn around and hug Ryeowook. How well would that go over with Yesung later?

Finally, Leeteuk was given the microphone and I knew my chance to be ignorant of Ryeowook had slipped away.

“What’s up, Wook?” I managed, trying not to raise any suspicions.

Ryeowook flicked his Bonamana hair out of face and smiled up at me so adorably I could’ve melted. Then again, I’m Cho Kyuhyun. I don’t do that sissy stuff...most of the time.

“An E.L.F. made a banner for you,” he whispered, pointing out into the audience, “It’s really pretty so I wanted to show you.”

I nodded stiffly, hands clasped in front of me, back straight. “Ah, I see.”

“Is something wrong?” Ryeowook asked, leaning towards me until we were touching.

“No, everything’s cool,” I assured, nudging him sincerely.

He wasn’t buying it though. A sad smile turned his lips. “We used to talk a lot Kyu…why won’t you open up to me?”

I glanced forward, seeing Yesung twitching and shifting around. Abruptly, clapping drowned out everything and I quickly reached out to grip Ryeowook’s shoulder, leaning in close to his ear. “It’s not like that. Please believe me when I say it’s not like that at all.”

“O-Oh?” he tilted his head, confusion wiping his features. “Then what’s going on…?”

“We’ll talk later,” I whispered.

Ryeowook grabbed my arm, lips parted to form an oval. “You’re not lying are you Kyu? I want to talk to you. It doesn’t make me happy when you’re being so distant…I feel like we haven’t been talking as much lately…”

“Everything will be fine,” I said softly.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

But that night we didn’t get to talk. Actually, I didn’t see him until the next morning when he came into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was wearing Yesung’s t-shirt and boxers with a number of small hickeys roaming across the area just below his collarbones.

“You’re already awake?” Ryeowook questioned, humming a tune as he started taking out ingredients for breakfast. “What do you want to eat, Kyuhyun?”

I wanted to say a bunch of things that weren’t food related but I figured that wouldn’t help my shitty situation. “Whatever Yesung wants,” I muttered bitterly, not even trying to mask the disdain.

“Really…?” Ryeowook’s brow furrowed and he shuffled over, slender legs far too enticing in those damn shorts. “But you usually have a request don’t you? Are you upset because we didn’t get to talk last night?” Worry and guilt flooded his face and I nearly banged my head against the table. Why couldn’t he understand?

Ryeowook took my hand kindly, sincerely. “I’m so sorry…I don’t know what got into Yesungie last night but he just…,” scarlet dusted his cheekbones, “…uhm, I couldn’t leave. I really wanted to talk. We can talk now though, Kyu!”

I couldn’t control myself. There was nothing I could say that could actually convey my feelings. The past year had been one of the worst. Hangeng left us, Kibum left us, and Kangin left us. On top of all that, I had left Ryeowook. There was nothing more I wanted to do than what I was about to do.

So I kissed him. With tongue.

And holy fucking Shisus the Siwon was I savoring it.

His voice was muffled in my mouth and I dragged him closer until he was practically in my lap, bare legs running along my thighs. I let my hand fall to his lower back and under his shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip that other man’s clothes off of him. That should’ve been my t-shirt touching his skin. Those should’ve been my bites bruising his chest. All of him should’ve been mine.

So why the fuck did I have to be six months late? Why couldn’t I have been there from the beginning? Why did they have to debut before me?

“Do you get it?” I breathed after breaking away. My voice was filled with lust and my eyes surely were too. My fingers traced the line of his spine and I felt him arch under the feather light touch. “Do you know now…?”

Ryeowook swallowed, probably not realizing how much of me he just gulped down. I licked the corner of his mouth where saliva was running, trailing back to kiss his lips again. His breath hitched. “K-Kyu…?”

“What?” I mumbled, lowering my gaze and trying to clear my foggy mind.

“I…I-I didn’t know,” he squeaked.

I could only chuckle because he was telling the truth. Of course he hadn’t known. Ryeowook could only see Yesung after all. Where was I supposed to step in? “Well now you know. And you also know that I won’t try this—”

“—you lasted a year.”

Ryeowook flew out of my lap and I jumped away in the opposite direction, chair clattering to the ground. I whirled around, reluctant to meet Yesung’s eyes. “H-Hey…,” I muttered weakly.

Fury boiled in the pits of his black orbs and I flinched. Ryeowook ran over to him like the good boyfriend he was, tears running down his flushed face. “Yesungie I promise I wasn’t cheating,” he whimpered, fingers curling into Yesung’s shirt, “please don’t misunderstand!”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the scene. Why would I want to see _more_ Yewook?

“Ssh, it’s okay, I believe you Wookie,” Yesung brushed his hair gently, placing a kiss on the top of his head, “don’t worry. Stop crying,” he cooed, lifting Ryeowook’s face to press their lips together. “Go take a shower and I’ll take care of breakfast.”

“A-Are you sure?” he hiccupped, sniffling and shaking.

“Yes, I’m positive,” Yesung chuckled, pushing Ryeowook towards the hallway.

I met the older man’s eyes once a certain cute boy had left the room. At first I thought Yesung would punch me but instead he glared with such loathing I swore demons were raising from behind him. It was scary shit, man.

“Do you even realize what you’re doing half the time?” he spat coldly. “How _dare_ you mess with Ryeowook’s feelings. He doesn’t love you Kyuhyun. He never will. If I ever see you forcing yourself on him again, I won’t let you off with just a warning.”

If I hadn’t just attacked his boyfriend I probably would’ve punched him. But I had kissed Ryeowook and damn the world if I wasn’t relishing in the memory. There had been nothing better than that kiss all year and I wasn’t about to regret anything. “I’ve been a _fucking_ gentleman this whole time, Yesung,” I said lowly, “it’s not my fault you found us when I lost control.”

“You should never lose control,” he growled, “He’s taken, Kyuhyun. What don’t you understand about that? Are you oblivious to the truth?”

“Hey, I’ve been perfectly good to you. So what if I love him too? How can I stop that?” I knew my voice was beginning to crack but it was already too late to stop. “I’ve been trying to stop for the past 12 months and guess what, _hyung_? I. Can’t. Stop.” I wanted to scream out in frustration but that wasn’t happening.

Yesung shook his head. “You’re not trying hard enough. You need to—”

“Why do I have to suppress my feelings?!” I shouted, no longer caring if I woke up everyone. “Wanna know something Yesung? He kissed me back.” I smirked at the shock that flickered across his face. “Yeah. He fucking let me into his mouth and I swear I touched every inch of that sweet, hot—”

Then the punch came. I have to admit that I deserved that one.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The war was on.

It was pretty slow at first, with Yesung keeping Ryeowook as far away from me as possible. But then something happened that could keep Yesung away from a very long time. I think everyone can guess.

Super Junior M went to Taiwan. Hell fucking yes. I knew it was my chance. There wouldn’t be another opportunity like that for a long time and I was done waiting around and being Yesung’s obedient little bitch.

I wanted to be happy too. What was wrong with wanting to find love? Ryeowook was fair game as far as I was concerned. It wasn’t a crush anymore, or infatuation for that matter. This was love and love wasn’t easy to give up. No matter what I had to do I would make him see me. There was no way I would go back to Korea without some sort of development, whether it was to be negative or positive.

“Are you all packed?” I questioned, leaning against the door frame of Ryeowook’s room.

He looked up and smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute if you want to go ahead of me.”

“No, I’ll wait,” I responded, half wanting to see Yesung show his face so I could rub in that I would be spending a two month holiday with Ryeowook.

And yes, that time did come.

Yesung came out of another room, sparing me a momentary look before walking over to Ryeowook and kissing him. I wasn’t fazed though. Once we were in Taiwan I would have him all to myself – and if Henry reared his naïve little head I would shove him into the ocean.

“I’ll miss you, Wookie,” he smiled lovingly.

“I’ll miss you too,” he answered, blushing and hugging Yesung once more before coming to my side.

I draped an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards the door. “Bye, Yesung,” I called back, “we’ll have fun in Taiwan for you.”

There were massive amounts of hate filling the air but I ignored all of it. This was my time and he couldn’t do anything to stop me.

“Are you excited Kyu?” Ryeowook questioned as we entered the cab that would take us to the airport. The others had already arrived at the port and were waiting around for us.

I rested my head on his shoulder and entwined our fingers, “Very excited.”

Ryeowook glanced down at me in confusion. “Kyuhyun…?” He tried to move his hand away but I held on tightly, not wanting to let go of him. “Why are you so clingy today?” he laughed nervously.

“Do you remember when I kissed you a year ago?”

I saw him blush bright red and couldn’t help but laugh. He nodded stiffly, looking away as fingers subconsciously touched his lips.

“I…,” I played with our connected hands, running my thumb across his smooth skin, “I did that because I want you. I want you more than Yesung could ever want you.” There I said it. I finally said it.

His reaction?

“Y-You what?” Ryeowook jumped back, eyes wide and hysterical. “Y-You’re kidding around right Kyuhyun? What are you talking about? I…I don’t understand.”

I grabbed his collar, jerking him towards me. “Not joking,” I muttered seriously, letting my lips brush against his, “not joking in the slightest.”  

He started struggling against me and I released him. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath but then he was staring at me again as if the words weren’t sinking in. “I’m with Yesung. I…I love him, Kyuhyun. I don’t know what else I can tell you,” Ryeowook stated, sounding guilty.

“I have some time to change your mind don’t I?” I smirked, “Let’s see how you feel after we get back.”

“I’ve loved him for _years_ , Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook pleaded, “I don’t want you to get hurt. Two months can’t change my feelings. You must know that right?”

I simply shrugged and leaned against the window, closing my eyes. “I told you. We’ll see. I’ll make you fall so hard you’ll never want to touch the ground again.”

 

After two months, can you guess where we ended up?

I bet you can.

It’s always going to be “Maknaes on Top”, don’t you agree?

 

 


End file.
